


Together

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Police Officer Dick Grayson, mafia
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Damian x Dick.Một giọt mưa rơi thẳng vào mắt Dick khi anh ngẩng đầu lên, khiến vô vàn biển hiệu đủ màu của Times Square bỗng chốc nhạt nhoè như tranh trừu tượng.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Together - The XX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoj2I6ZJLx8)

Sinh mệnh treo lơ lửng trong chai trong suốt, nhỏ từng giọt vào ống nhựa, nỗi khắc khoải tăng lên theo mạch nước rút dần. Trong bệnh viện, đây là cách tính thời gian. Một giọt, một giây. Giữa bốn bức tường trắng bệch, một bóng dáng ngồi bên giường, đột ngột như Thần Chết. Tóc đen, da sậm, áo choàng đen như cắt vào không gian. Bóng dáng ấy tĩnh lặng đến gần như không thấy hơi thở, chỉ có đồng tử không ngừng chuyển động dưới mi mắt khép chặt, làm run rẩy hàng lông mi dài và đậm.

Người thanh niên ấy đang mơ.

***

Một giọt mưa rơi thẳng vào mắt Dick khi anh ngẩng đầu lên, khiến vô vàn biển hiệu đủ màu của Times Square bỗng chốc nhạt nhoè như tranh trừu tượng. Anh dụi mắt, đội lại nón cảnh sát, nhìn quanh quất giữa một biển ô đen, taxi vàng và nước văng tung toé từ bước giày cao gót. Rồi anh nhìn thấy -- chiếc ô đỏ tươi như máu chảy từ động mạch, mưa từ tán chảy thành bức màn che cho một người đàn ông mặc áo choàng đen sẫm, toả trên bờ vai vững chãi như một vị thần. Đôi mắt ấy ẩn dưới tán ô, nhưng Dick biết, chúng đang nhìn anh. Đôi mắt như mọc thêm bàn tay, mơn trớn hai má, gại lên sống lưng anh, thôi thúc anh đến gần. Đồng phục ướt sũng trên người như bốc hơi, mỗi bước anh tiến gần đến chủ nhân của ánh nhìn nóng bỏng ấy.

Anh nép mình vào ngực ông.

Môi họ kéo lại gần.

Chiếc ô đỏ ngả xuống, che đi tầm mắt.

Cách đó không xa, cửa sổ sau một chiếc limo kéo lên, giam lại hơi điều hoà lạnh buốt. "Lái xe," Damian buông lệnh, nhắm mắt chờ cảnh vật lùi lại phía sau.

***

Damian vuốt ngược tóc, vết chân đi đi lại lại rạp thành đường trên thảm đỏ rẻ tiền của khách sạn. Áo khoác cậu vứt trên giường, sơ mi trắng xắn tay, vai còn khoác giá treo súng. Cậu cầm cốc whisky lên, chưa chạm môi, đặt xuống mép bàn trang điểm, quay lại ngồi lên giường và bắt đầu tháo súng. Động tác cậu đều đặn, hầu như vô thức, mắt dán vào khung cửa sổ nhìn sang lan can khu chung cư sang trọng bên kia.

Rắc, ổ đạn. Cửa sổ là một tấm kính dơ dáy, dây cao su đen để chia ô đã bong đi quá nửa. Rắc, chốt mở. Tấm rèm vàng xơ tướp bị buộc lên, phần dôi ra trên nút thắt nhăn nhúm như bao trùm đầu một tử tù. Rắc, thanh trượt. Cậu gần như có thể nghe thấy tiếng nhạc, tiếng chạm ly và tiếng nói cười, dù con phố ngăn cách hai toà nhà rộng đúng hai mươi lăm bước chân. Rắc, lò xo. Cậu không hề nhìn xuống, lại đảo ngược quá trình. Lò xo. Thanh trượt. Đóng chốt. Ổ đạn.

Lên nòng.

Damian giơ súng lên, ngắm thẳng vào hai con người đang chìm sâu vào câu chuyện trên sô pha. Mỗi lần Grayson di chuyển, mỗi lần hai mái đầu chập làm một, cậu lại nín thở, hạ vai chuẩn bị. Một viên đạn, hai sinh mạng. Ổ đạn của cậu có sáu viên. Ngón tay cậu đặt lên cò.

Cốc whisky bị cầm lên rồi đặt xuống, trắng đêm.

***

"Cứ bắn chết cả hai đi có hơn không? Thậm thà thậm thụt mãi, mất thì giờ."

Bóng tối cắt ngang sống mũi Damian, khiến tròng mắt cậu long lanh như trăng đáy giếng. Cậu gặp ánh mắt người lái xe trong gương chiếu hậu, hắn ta cười lại, lười nhác và có gì đó bất cần đời. Tiếc rằng hắn đang mặc đồng phục, thiếu một làn khói thuốc để che đi sự toan tính thỉnh thoảng loé lên trong đáy mắt.

Cậu điểm lại những gương mặt thường xuất hiện bên cha.

"Todd."

Todd gật đầu, bấm nút mở hết cửa sổ, châm thuốc. Damian hơi cau mày, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên vầng sáng từ lan can tầng hai. Một cái bóng lướt qua.

"Yên tâm, ông già vừa gọi điện lui giờ hẹn mười lăm phút. Anh ta sẽ đợi."

Damian quay đầu. Những ngón tay đeo găng trắng của Todd đang gõ nhịp trên vô lăng, một giai điệu ung dung mà chỉ mình anh ta nghe được. Todd ở đây khẳng định điều cậu đã dự đoán từ lâu -- cha cậu biết, và ông chờ cậu xuống tay.

Cậu nhướn mày, "Grayson?"

Todd phun khói, gác khuỷu tay lên cửa sổ. "Không biết. Biết thì còn gì vui?"

Mặt Damian trầm xuống.

Grayson không biết họ là cha con. Như vậy mấy tháng qua, không phải anh ta cố tình khiêu khích cậu. Nhưng tại sao cha cậu lại--

Todd thò tay sang ghế phụ lại, cầm một cái túi đưa cho cậu.

"Nhìn lại mình trong gương đi, nhóc."

Damian đã quá cái tuổi xẵng giọng, "Đừng gọi ta là nhóc!" Cậu mở túi lấy món quà, để chất liệu trơn như màn đêm trượt trên tay.

Một tấm áo choàng đen còn nguyên hơi ấm.

***

Cửa xe limo mở vào làn mưa bụi.

Một người đàn ông cao lớn bước ra. Tóc đen, áo choàng đen, mắt sâu thăm thẳm rợp dưới bóng đen của hàng mi rậm. Người ấy bước vào thang máy, hơi ngẩng đầu như mong ngóng điều gì.

Người phục vụ hỏi số phòng, bấm nút. Hai cánh cửa sáng bóng uốn lượn hoạ tiết hoa vàng khép lại, giấu đi một điều bí ẩn cùng tiếng nhạc du dương.

Nửa giờ sau, người ta nghe liên tiếp ba tiếng súng nổ. Một thân thể trần truồng rơi thẳng từ tầng hai xuống nóc xe taxi, máu cùng những mảnh kính vỡ văng lên tứ tán.

***

Mỗi lần nhắm mắt, cậu sẽ sống lại giây phút ấy.

Nắm chặt tấm thẻ phòng ấm rực cậu thấy nhét sẵn trong túi áo, Damian quẹt nó qua khe. Đèn đỏ nháy lên hai lần rồi chuyển thành màu xanh, một tiếng bíp. Cậu kéo tay cầm, cửa mở.

Một thân hình nóng ấm đã chờ sẵn để xô cậu vào cánh cửa vừa sập lại. Trong bóng tối, Grayson dụi má vào áo cậu-- áo của cha, sau đó kiễng chân vòng tay quanh cổ cậu, tin tưởng mùi hương quen thuộc.

Tiếng cười của anh ta đã choáng men say.

Cậu cúi xuống, học lại những đường nét của gương mặt cậu đã mơn trớn từ xa cả nghìn lần. Cậu nhớ lại chỗ cha cậu thường đặt tay, cách ông nghiêng đầu lúc hôn sâu. Eo Grayson trơn lạnh khi cậu bế anh ta đặt lên mặt bàn, nhưng đùi non mở ra đón cậu lại nóng bỏng. Cùng những nụ hôn ngây ngất vị champagne, ý thức cậu dần lùi xa, thay thế bằng xúc động, bằng bản năng, bằng nhịp điệu triền miên của hai cơ thể.

Bắp chân anh ta run rẩy, xiết chặt sau eo cậu.

Má anh nóng bừng bên tai cậu, tóc bết lên da bởi mồ hôi.

Móng tay bấu chặt sau lưng cậu cùng những tiếng rên ngày càng gấp gáp.

Cậu vùi mặt vào hõm vai anh ta, gồng khuỷu tay để thọc vào sâu hơn, nhanh hơn. Rồi hơi nóng bất thần mút chặt lấy cậu, Grayson thất thanh, "Damian--"

Trước khi cậu kịp suy nghĩ, Damian nổ súng.

***

Cậu thanh niên mở mắt, nhìn quanh phòng bệnh.

Năm tháng trước, Grayson liên hệ được cậu với hai vụ thanh toán băng đảng ở Chinatown. Anh ta để cậu đi, nhưng hẹn rằng lần tới họ gặp mặt, còng tay sẽ được đi kèm với [cảnh báo Miranda](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_warning).

Cảnh sát và gangster không đội trời chung. Thế nhưng chưa đầy hai tháng sau, anh ta đã lên giường với "Thomas Elliot."

Cha cậu hiếm khi trực tiếp ra tay, hồ sơ của ông ở cảnh cục không có ảnh chụp.

Anh ta, thật sự không biết.

Hai viên đạn xuyên qua phổi, một làm nát xương vai. Cú rơi không đủ chết người, chỉ khiến anh ta dập nội tạng, chấn thương sọ não và vỡ ba xương sống. Nếu tỉnh lại, Grayson sẽ phải ngồi xe lăn, chỉ dùng được tay phải. Chấn thương não cũng sẽ khiến anh ta giảm thị lực, trí nhớ và khả năng tư duy. Nói cách khác, Grayson cần có người chăm sóc suốt quãng đời còn lại.

Từ khi biết ông gặp Grayson, cậu đã chĩa súng vào đầu cha mình không biết bao nhiêu lần. Kẻ âm mưu phản bội phải bị trừng phạt, dù cậu chưa lần nào dám xiết cò.

Thế nhưng cha cậu cũng biết một sự thật mà cậu đã bỏ lỡ trong cơn ghen mù quáng.

Grayson yêu cậu.

Anh ta tìm đến Thomas Elliot, vì ông trông giống một người anh ta không được phép yêu.

Vì vậy ông cho cậu một cơ hội để gỡ bỏ rào cản đó. Với 72% thương tật, Grayson không thể quay lại làm cảnh sát.

Nước trong chai truyền đều đặn nhỏ giọt, đếm ngược những giây cuối cùng Richard Grayson còn được tự do.

End.


End file.
